My Music, My Soul
by TenSpeed
Summary: Harry finds his release. SLASH sshp
1. Guitar Man

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. The characters are not mine, do not sue me!

WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SLASH! HP/SS! Don't like, don't read! ( It is also AU as I refuse to believe the sixth book actually happened…)

My Music, My soul

Prologue

He didn't really know what to think.

3 weeks into summer holiday and the Dursley's had left for the States a week and a half ago. He had the house all to himself. No chores, no relatives, more food, and he was finally able to use the internet. E-bay was quickly becoming his favorite site.

Through Hermione, he had learned that he could get a credit card from Gringots, and that credit card could be used in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He bought himself an entire new wardrobe of clothes that actually fit, a stereo, and a ton of c.d.'s. His prize possession of all, though, was a cerulean colored, electric guitar, which also ran on magic. Thus, said guitar could be used at Hogwarts. It was his release, his drug. Even though he had just learned to play, he found once he started he couldn't stop. Today, though, was the first day he had actually written lyrics, and sang while he was playing.

Today was the day he cried.

Ten Speed: Zomigawd! Okay, this is the first attempt at a story here on FF so please try and be kind!


	2. Piano Man

His long slender fingers danced lightly across the keys. He loved summer, because it meant no students, no classes, no colleagues, more time to research, and he got to play. He was the only teacher who stayed at Hogwarts this summer, and Albus came to visit him often.

Severus Snape had been playing piano since he was five years old. There was nothing more relaxing to him than playing or listening to music. He would play his favorite songs or listen to his favorite singers, and not have a care in the world. No matter what Severus went through, music was always there for him. When his mother died, when his father ignored his very existence, when he had no friends in school, and hounded by the marauders, when he realized what it meant to be a Death Eater, and went to his knees before Albus Dumbledore, begging redemption. Music was always there. It was his life.

It was his very being.

His _soul_.


	3. Thru the open door

A/N: Ok so I got writers block then forgot about this story. I don't even remember where I was headed with this but I will try my best! Now on with the show!

Severus knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that whatever the Headmaster had called him to his office for wasn't something he would enjoy. At all. However as he was indebted to the old codger for the rest of his existence, he answered the summons with as much good grace as he could muster. He readied himself for impact as he walked thru the heavy door.

" Ah, Severus my dear boy, how kind of you to join me today! Do take a seat, would you like some tea? No? Alright then, suit yourself!" The Headmaster was entirely much to cheerful for Severus on a good day.

Today the old mans jubilant mood made him want to give himself over to the Dark Lord in order to escape whatever far worse torture the old fool had in store for him.

"You called me here Albus, I did not come of my own will." Severus said stiffly.

"Yes so I did, my boy, so I did," the headmaster nodded absently as he poured his tea.

"What was it you needed from me? I am far too busy to sit here and entertain you." He snapped.

"Severus, I am sending you on a vacation this summer. Only I know the location and I thought it might be….shall we say beneficial for you to leave immediately."

It was too good to be true. A vacation? Severus had never gotten a vacation in all his years of teaching. Why now? For what purpose?

"What are you playing at Albus?"

"I just think you deserve this Severus my boy. Right now I could hardly think of a person who deserves happiness more than you. Now as you have been sitting here I have taken the liberty of relocating some of your things to the cottage. And yes, I even remembered your piano, so off you go then." The headmaster tossed something to him.

Severus only had a brief moment to register what he had caught before he felt the tug at his navel. The next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of a forest at the front door of a stone cottage.

'_Imagine that. The old fool was telling the truth for once,'_ he smiled as he thought,_ 'well nothing to do now but relax and enjoy my solitude, I suppose.'_

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the little wooden door.


End file.
